


The Avenging Erinyes

by rbaker68



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbaker68/pseuds/rbaker68
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for a series of games that my friend group and I are playing. It is not super attached to anyone's canon because I am quite new at the 40k experience. Anyway, this story follows the leader of my squad of sisters of silence and it is a prequel to the grand split of the factions that want to follow the light of the Emperor and the ones that want to find a new light.





	The Avenging Erinyes

The Avenging Erinyes.

Of course we love The Emperor. Of course we do; we’re fighting with His gaudy, gold-clad guards aren’t we? We have no doubt we are doing this because The Emperor wills it to be this way. We have no doubt the reason we were not called back to the Mother House on Terra was His Will, we have no doubt that the reasons we have been spared in battle and lived to fight one more day is due to His Will in our lives. We have no doubt the reasons we weren’t drowned as small children was due to His Will as well. We do not find this line of thinking, finding this new light and using these new ways to help the whole of The Empire, as heresy at all. The Emperor himself never stood in the way of change if it meant the galaxy was bettered by it; I and my sisters having our own place in His mighty fold is proof of that. And for that reason, we love Him more than you could ever know. 

10 years prior

I was finally done with my lessons for today. I relished the structure that it gave me, but when you are 15, null or not, all you really want to do is be outside on a beautiful day like this one.   
“Aikaterina!! Kat!”   
I heard my name called from across the courtyard I was sitting in and found one of my sisters, a novice at the same level as myself, still yet to take our vows of silence, signing and running toward me. “Our group is going down to our part of the river,” Mapia, of course, was speaking of the part of the river on this planet that ran closest to our convent. The only time that we ventured away from it, we were almost stoned dead by the people that we found on the river’s edge. The only thing that stopped them from killing us, and they tried, Mapia spent 3 days in the infirmary, was the arrival of our elders, whose soul dead presence scared them away so we could move our wounded.   
“ I’ll go with you. As long as we can keep Rhea from stealing the Merwyrm’s prey, I think we could even squeeze by without getting in trouble this time.”

We ended up making it past the Merwyrm with only a small amount of trouble. As we made our way to our favorite spot, Adoni, our most experienced tracker, halted, signing for us to pause. Something is here. We hear the squelching sound approaching us from ahead, and duck for cover as it nears us. Signing at the others in Battlemark, which by the way is ten times easier to grasp than Thoughtmark, I let them know to not engage until we could find out what it was and the best way to kill it. I thought at first that it might just be a minor daemon that we could dispatch without much trouble. However, as it drew nearer I could tell we were in deep shit. As tall as the trees, it lumbered over the larger bushes and oozed over the smaller ones bending under its weight and staying bent from all of the slime and pus that trailed behind it. All of our hands paused as we took in the monstrous abomination and we tried to figure out how we were going to explain this mess to our fully professed sisters. I thought that even if we killed it there was going to be no hiding the amount of grossness it was tracking through the woods. Adrasteia shifted closer to me and signed, asking if we should stop it before it reached the water. I cringed, thinking of the disease that would start to make its way to town. Looking at the girls who were kneeling in the bushes across the path from me, I quickly signed to them to ready their zweihanders and ambush it before it reached the river. I was concerned that our fur cloaks were not going to allow us to stay hidden and I knew it wouldn’t allow for any protection of our bodies. Rhea signed back something that only made sense to me as ‘fly lord’. Before I could sign back to ask for clarification the daemon stopped and slowly turned toward us. His voice sounded like your friendly grandfather who had been sick for eons when he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Ahhh…. I smell the aroma of untried warriors. What a way to awaken me from sleep! The Prince of Flies always enjoys a small fight and a light snack in my dawning.”

Oh… Fly Lord, Prince of Flies, it makes sense now. I told you Thoughtmark was hard. 

“ I was told I was going to be meeting the fiercest combatants I would ever face. It seems like my children made another mistake in the timeline. Oh well, someone will pay for that.” As he snorted a laugh, a fly and some snot flew out of his nose. “ But, it won’t be me! ”

And while we were still trying to process all of that, he attacked. Luckily, half of us had our zweihanders out already and, as he was pelting balls of snot at us, the first wave struck him back. As we swarmed him, we fought with valor and he fought back with what I am assuming passes for valor in the daemon world. With the ten of us encircling him in our null aura it was almost an even fight against the might of his power. However, as I saw one of my sisters fall to his one of his meaty, decaying fists I knew he was going to eventually overwhelm us. I called for the retreat of our unit; we needed more experienced warriors than us to help us defeat this monster. As all good leaders should, I stayed to make sure he was distracted enough. Unfortunately, he grabbed me with what I think he meant to be a throat grab but what turned out to be a mostly upper body grab due to the size of his hands. I could tell we had done some damage as he looked less present than he had before, if he had feasted on something other than the bugs and birds in the bushes he may had been stronger than what he was when he stumbled upon us. I was almost certain he was going to gain that strength from consuming me but he paused.

“ I am certain now that you were the ones that I was meant to kill. However, I am not yet in a state to take on your elder sisters.” He winked an eye that stayed shut with the pus that was surrounding it. “Before I leave you I want to promise that we will meet again when I am capable of pulling your head and your non-existent soul from your body and absorbing both. As long as I can keep those golden bastard librarians from stopping me!” 

He looked at me considering something. 

“You little girls are going to upset the entire universe. And I am going to eat you for it!” 

With that, the Prince of Flies threw me against a boulder. 

Waking up in the infirmary, I was proud to say there were only three of us in beds. Alala, the one who I saw go down, looked to be the worst of the squad, almost all of her was bruised black and blue and she was wearing a neck brace with quiet dignity; but she still smiled when she saw that my eyes were open. All of us were hooked up to intravenous antibiotics and the entire room was covered in snotty tissues that littered the ground and the countertops. The Sister Superior came in with the head nurse. Signing, she told us she was proud of the way that we had defended ourselves and the rest of the town. Before she could say anything else I stopped her. 

“ We are ready to take our vows.”

Her silence seemed a little more like stunned silence than vowed silence before she signed, asking if I meant all of us or just myself. The rest of the room was silent as I answered.

“ I mean all of us. As soon as we can all walk.”

I had no doubt that all of my unit would follow me. Just like they had in the forest. And I would lead them to their destiny. 

na parakoloutheíte gia megaleío  
να παρακολουθείτε για μεγαλείο

**Author's Note:**

> So zweihanders are german longswords because I felt like novites wouldn't be given powerswords yet. Also, I know that I used the word snot a whole bunch but, like, nurgle man. The words that I used at the end is greek and I just put it through google translate so yeah...


End file.
